Utility belts worn by occupants of vehicle seating assemblies can cause premature wear to the vehicle seating assembly. More specifically, the premature wear can be imparted onto the trim cover and foam layer of the vehicle seating assembly. Occupants that wear utility belts include police officers, construction workers, and contractors, to name a few.